Moondance
by jamiewalsh
Summary: Anna Camp goes home with Skylar to visit his family and they share a sweet moment late at night. :D *I know it's tagged as Jesse and Aubrey. Don't hate me! I wasn't sure where to put it!* PURE FLUFF, PURE CASTIN


**I shouldn't have written a one-shot when my multi-chapter is still being written, but oops, I did it anyway. I'm one of the few people, I think, who ship Jeca in the movie, but ship Castin in real life. Skylar and Anna Camp are super cute, I can't help it. Anyways, here's a cute short one-shot I've had in my mind for a few days.**

**Also, I don't know what the layout of the Lipsteins' house looks like, so just play along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Moondance" or "Lollipop." I'm just using them for the story. I recommend listening to "Moondance" sung by Michael Buble while you read. It's perfect.**

**And if you want to review at the end, I wouldn't hate it. :D**

**###**

Anna smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs in the Lipsteins' house. She already felt at home, having only been there for a few hours. She and Skylar had flown out to New York from LA that morning to visit his family. He had been talking about how much he missed them all and he wanted her to come along with him.

Admiring the family portrait at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled again. _Skylar looks so much like his dad, _she thought to herself. Turning, she entered the living room, finding Brielle watching a movie.

The youngest Lipstein looked up to see Anna and flashed a grin before turning back to the television screen. "How was your shower?" she asked.

"Really nice. I don't feel airplaney anymore." Anna leaned down to scratch the family dog, Angel, under the chin before looking around for her boyfriend. "Where's Sky?"

"Went outside to chill in the hammock. Sometimes I think he misses that thing more than us," Brielle responded. "I'm sure he won't mind if you join him."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Anna walked towards the door to the back porch and went outside.

The night air was cool, but not cold, a friendly change to the humid weather they'd been experiencing all summer. The blonde looked over at the hammock where her boyfriend was lounging with his eyes closed.

"If you're not careful, you'll fall asleep out here," she called over to him.

A slow smile crept across his face and without opening his eyes, he responded, "And I would sleep very well." He finally looked over to her, noticing her t-shirt and yoga pants. "You look so cute."

"And clean," she added, walking over. "Mind if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would." He extended an arm and she lay down next to him, letting his arm pull her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and they lay in comfortable silence for a while.

He suddenly kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm really happy you came with me."

"Me too," she said, smiling up at him. The stars shined bright above them in the clear sky, and there was no where else she wanted to be right at that moment. Only one thing could possible make the moment better…

She nudged him gently. "Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing to me?"

He smiled. "What song?"

With a shrug, she answered, "Doesn't matter to me."

He thought for a moment, then started rapping, "She say 'he so sweet, make me wanna lick the wrapper—"'

Anna poked him in the side. "C'mon, do something nice," she said, despite her giggles.

Looking at her, he pondered what song was best for the moment. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, before turning his gaze back to the sky.

"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes,  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies,  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow,  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heartstrings that play soft and low.

And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush.

Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?"

She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as he continued to croon quietly to her. There was definitely no where else she wanted to be right at that moment.


End file.
